Who's Gonna Save You?
by UnleashTheBeast220
Summary: Raven has always been very, very isolated. Beastboy had always done his best to fix it. Over the years, he finds himself certain he has made a difference in the empath's life. Songfic to Bon Jovi's Superman Tonight. First songfic, go easy on me!


**I know, I know, I should be working on Changes. But this was in my head, and it REFUSED to leave. So, here goes, my first songfic!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, I would be making this an episode, not posting it on . If I were Bon Jovi, or had the rights to any of his songs, I'd be BUYING the show rights. Obviously I don't own either! :(**

**PS: Just a little key. Bold + Italics is the song. Italics is the past. Normal is the present. KK, have fun!**

Beastboy stood on the roof of Titan's tower. As he gazed at the sunset, memories flashed through his head. Memories of every single moment he and Raven shared that weren't spent arguing. In his head, he ran through the time they spent together. Their relationship. It was a strange one, and a lot of very unexpected moments came along. He was, undoubtedly, obsessed with her. Very much so. He refused to let her live her life alone. She was too amazing for that. They fit like a puzzle, exact opposites. They completed eachother.

_**There's something about you  
I want to rescue  
I don't even know you  
So what does that mean**  
_

_He was thinking of Raven, confused by the mix of feelings in his heart. He felt an insatiable desire to talk to her. Make her happy. Be her friend. Why? He couldn't help wanting to embrace her, and be there for her all the time. He was thinking to himself about what exactly had happened with Dr. Light the night before, and about fifteen minutes ago during breakfast when she had turned it into a 'battlefield'. She had shown an extreme sensitivity to mention of her powers, especially the display she set off during their battle with Dr. Light. Why did he care? He had known of Raven's existence for a few months, and they weren't exactly what you would call friends. He was outside of her door, preparing to knock...._

_**Maybe I'm cynical  
Painfully logical  
You're tragic and beautiful  
And that's good enough for me**  
_

_He couldn't honestly say he was planning on succeeding every single time he tried to make her life, or even crack a smile. He knew people thought he wasn't funny, nobody did. In fact, very little he was nigh-positive he would succeed with her. Normally, he would try just for the heck of it, make conversation the only way he could with her._

_He was, contrary to popular belief, rather rational sometimes. He knew Raven was a lost cause at many points, but he couldn't help himself. Every time he failed, he beat himself up for a few minutes, then continued on with his day, never to sustain long lasting sadness from his failed attempts to make the beautiful empath laugh, or even smile. Every day he came unnoticeably closer. But he would never give up, never deter from trying to save her from her own personal hell. He was young at the time, so he never took it upon himself because of laziness, and the idea that he had all the time in the world. Not until his mortality struck him, during Trigon's arrival, did he realize how horrible her past was. How beautiful she was. At this point, he promised himself he would always, no matter what, be there for Raven, in case she ever needed a friend...or something more._

_**You're looking for a hero**_

_**But it's just my old tattoo  
Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul**_

_**To be a hero for you**  
_

_He recalled that she had fallen for Malchior's tricks. His lies. This told Beastboy that she was looking for someone who loved her for who she was. Someone who could protect her from the feelings of worthlessness and the absence of friends. He could be that someone. He knew he felt strongly for her, as much more than a friend. Ever since Nevermore, he had had a crush. Ever since The End of The World, he had practically fallen in love with her. He would complete her. He was her missing component._

_She assumed the Titans would abandon her once they learned of Trigon, and she was very wrong. All the Titans stuck by, and she couldn't believe it. Beastboy confronted her about._

"_Raven, I'd- we would all easily give up everything to save you, just like you would for us. If you ever need help, don't ever be afraid to knock," he had said, gesturing to his door._

_She nodded. "Thank you, Beastboy."..._

_**Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight**  
_

_He tried to get closer to her. Tried to tell her how he felt. She dismissed it. Not because she didn't like him, she had never made it clear if she did or did not. She did it because she knew loving her would be like loving a wall. She had no way to show her emotions without destroying something, and love is said to be the most powerful emotion there is. A recipe for disaster, she had called it._

_**If somebody sent you  
An angel to save you  
What would you tell him**_

_**To turn him away?**_

"_I don't need your love or care, Beastboy. My future is alone. My father is gone, and all of you are safe. For now, I can help take care of the Titans, and they can help take care of me," she told him._

"_So who saves you, Raven? Who comes to your aid when you've left the Titans, and you're backed into a corner, no help in sight? Who's your hero?"_

_She looked down._

"_Everyone needs a friend, Rae. Especially in a world like this, when we're the ones who have to stop the most dangerous people on the planet."..._

_**That your heart don't break?  
That your lips don't kiss?  
That life is just a lie?  
That heaven don't exist?**  
_

_A thousand more excuses bombarded Beastboy. Raven was desperate to be alone. He needed to know why._

_**Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
****Could be your superman tonight**  
_

_She had been attacked by the Hive Five while out for tea. She had been hurt, badly, and she almost didn't make it. They had been ruthless._

_When she awoke in the med-bay, Beastboy had been there since day one, she looked up at the green changeling, who grinned almost sadly down at her._

"_I told you so," he said._

_**Who's going to fix you  
The next time you break down  
Stranded alone by the side of the road  
It's your baggage that's dragging you down  
Don't look back  
Let it go**_

"_Why don't you want to get close to me? All I want to do is make you laugh, smile, something!"_

"_You could get hurt," Raven said quietly. Finally it was out, and Beastboy merely looked at her._

"_It's worth the risk, spending even a minute with you," he said, looking deep into her eyes. They hugged, and Raven finally caved._

_Later that week, she had gone on a date with Beastboy, and they had a rather amazing time._

"_I'm glad you had fun," he said, walking away from her room. She grabbed his arm, turned him around, and kissed him. He stood, shocked, for a minute._

"_Thank you for never giving up, Beastboy. Thank you for making my days a little bit better with your terrible jokes, and that crooked smile," she said, slightly awkwardly. They hugged, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why am I the way I am? All I wanted was to be alone, and you just wouldn't allow it. You forced me to open up, and now that I did... I've found someone I never want to be without... You better pray we work out, or I'm coming for you," she said, smiling sadly. He hugged her again._

_**Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight**_

He faced Raven, and heard those marvelous words, giving him cue to kiss his beloved.

"Well, Rae, I'm no Superman, but I promise," he hugged her tightly, "you'll never be alone. You'll never have to think badly about yourself, and you'll always have someone there to hug you, love you, and make you feel perfect."

"Thank you, Gar," she said, hugging him back.

With that, they walked back down the isle together, and into the main room of the Tower, preparing to celebrate their marriage.

_**=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=T=**_

**Hurray! My first one-shot! It's kinda bad, I know, but oh well. I know BB seems REALLY clingy, but when you're in love you kinda get that way, and we all know how much BB wears his heart on his sleeve. I'm sure it's not the best you've read, hopefully it's not the worst. Review! :D**


End file.
